Is This Love?
by Pertastor
Summary: Seychelles has discovered recently what love feels like, only thing is she isn't sure if the person she likes is a good choice. Will everything turn out okay for her? Written from different POV's
1. Chapter 1

The very first time they meet, Seychelles had felt like this. She wasn't sure what it was, or why she felt like that, she just did. Every time she had been near Belgium, her heart had started pounding, her palms got sweaty and she would suddenly become very nervous. She wasn't aware that it was Belgium making her like this as every time the two met, Belgium's brother, Netherlands, would be there too. She was also still reasonably young and had never experienced anything like this before.

Seychelles looked out across the ocean, playing with the sand beneath her. The stars twinkled in the night sky and a cool sea breeze flowed through the trees behind her, ruffling the bottom of her blue dress. Her deep brown eyes were not bright and lively as they usually were, but sad and confused. Seychelles sat deep in thought, turning thought over in her mind. Why did she feel that way near Belgium and Netherlands? She had tried to explain to France and he had said that it was love, but what did he know? He never experienced real love did he? He was always sexually harassing her but that wasn't true love. At least that's what Seychelles believed. It aggravated her as to what this feeling truly was.

_I still don't know which of them is making me like that though_, she thought to herself. She decided the best way to find out who it was, was to think about them. Seychelles tried to form a picture of Netherlands in her minds eye, although it was difficult, having only seen him a few times, she managed to imagine him. She counted to ten, waiting for any of the things she had experienced before to begin again, erasing the image of him when she realised that he wasn't the one who had triggered the strange feeling. She repeated that procedure with an image of Belgium in her head. This time she didn't seem to have any difficulty, despite having seen her the same amount of times as she had seen her brother, remembering every little detail about her. Within a few seconds her palms became sweaty, her heart began racing and she knew instantly that it was Belgium who had made her feel that way.

What if what France had said was true? What if it was love? She had finally figured out what made her feel this way and her head was still spinning with questions. If she did truly love Belgium would people reject her for it? It seemed that people who loved others of the same sex were rejected in society. Even though she was young she was not as naive as everyone believed. Seychelles knew how things worked in the world. She knew that people like that were rejected, and didn't want to be rejected like that herself. Then she remembered how Prussia and Austria were with each other. They were in love, and though they would argue it was obvious that they were in love, but yet they were still accepted.

Thinking over everything, Seychelles slowly began to come to realise that she was indeed in love with Belgium. But of course it was her luck that as soon as she felt everything was okay again, another thought forms in her mind. This time she wondered how Belgium felt about her. She panicked. If Belgium didn't like her back she would be embarrassed for feeling that way. She felt powerless as thoughts of Belgium turning her down played in her mind. Becoming deeply upset about this, she hugged her legs close to her body, burying her head in her knees, a few slow, painful tears falling from her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Belgium's POV**

It wasn't right. She was only a girl. There were people who disapproved of others liking the same sex never mind a grown adult liking someone who is nothing but a child. But she couldn't help it. Seychelles was such a wonderful girl. Her voice was amazing, her dancing was fantastic and her skills to make little trinkets had interested Belgium.

Belgium let out a deep sigh, resting against a large tree. Golden leaves fell around her, swirling in the cool breeze. Maybe if she was to speak to someone they would understand, but no, she didn't feel able to tell anyone. She felt guilty and disgusting for feeling that way, and it was bothering her. Her head was spinning and she wasn't her usual, happy self. She had been very quiet for last few days, thinking about everything, and hadn't been smiling as much as usual. She had hoped nobody had noticed, but she also knew that wasn't true. She wouldn't have got past her brother that easy. Netherlands knew her well and could tell if anything was on her mind, even if she didn't show it. Belgium sighed yet again, completely oblivious to her brother walking toward her.

"So when you going to tell me what's up?" he asked, startling her, sitting himself down next to her.

"Nothing's wrong," she lied, giving him a bright smile, trying to hide her true feelings at the moment.

He simply looked at her, seeing straight through her lie. Slowly her smile slipped away from her face, her bright green eyes looking into his. She rest her head on his shoulder, hiding her face in his scarf.

"You can tell me," he began, wrapping his arms around her, "I swear I won't say anything. I will do everything to help but if you don't want to tell me yet, I won't force you to."

"I like her," Belgium said softly, her face still buried in his scarf.

"There's nothing wrong with liking the same sex," Netherlands told her, kissing her head.

"No. It's not that I'm worried about," she said, finding the words she didn't want to say to anyone tumbling from her mouth, "it's who I like that's worrying me."

"Well who is it you like then?" he questioned.

"..."

He gave her a little while before adding, "You don't have to say if you don't want to. I can't force you to tell me."

"Seychelles. I like Seychelles."

"Oh. I see your problem now."

"Yeah," Belgium said, tears falling from her eyes, beginning to soak her brother's scarf.

"Hey, don't cry," Netherlands replied, stroking her hair, "I know what to do."

"What?" Belgium said, finally raising her head to look him in the eyes.

"Well whenever we are with her, she acts different from when she is with anybody else. She acts really nervous and doesn't talk as much. She could like you. Maybe if you talk to her about, but be subtle, you might be able to figure things out," he explained.

"But it could be you who she likes," she told him bluntly.

"True, but what I am saying is that we talk to her, try to figure it out. One we figure it all out we can go from there."

"And if she likes me?" Belgium asked him, wondering if he had thought out a full plan, not just half of one.

"Then you can get together. And before you say that it's wrong and won't work, we can keep it a secret, waiting until she is eventually old enough," he explained to her, his idea seeming a little risky.

Belgium thought for a while. She thought of what might happen when they talk to Seychelles. What could happen if she liked her, or if she liked Netherlands. She thought of what it would be like to be her girlfriend, and lastly what would happen if the secret got out. She weighed her options, knowing very well that if went wrong people wouldn't look at her in the same way.

At last she came to her conclusion, deciding that the chance might never come up again and that it was worth taking the risk. She nodded to her brother who gave her a rare smile, feeling he had accomplished something, and he had. He had made her have some glimmer of hope in her heart, but she didn't let that hope become too strong, knowing it would effect her if anything went unplanned. Belgium returned his smile her heart feeling lighter.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about this paragraph being so short! Hope you enjoy it though!

**Netherlands' POV**

The bright sun was beating down, heating the sand beneath their feet as Netherlands and Belgium walked along the beach of Seychelles' land. Despite it being so sunny there was a cold sea breeze, making Netherlands shiver slightly. He looked down at his younger sister who was smiling. She seemed happier today yet he could see the sadness in her eyes. She was worried in case everything went wrong, and he was too. He was worried for what it would do to his sister, how it would effect her if it went badly. They were on their way to meet Seychelles, to figure things out. Netherlands had a sort of plan. He wasn't entirely sure how he would go about being subtle about asking the girl who she liked, but he was sure he would find some way. As though sensing that he was deep in thought about this, Belgium spoke up.

"You don't know how to go about this do you?" She tilted her head to look up at him.

"Not really, no. I'll figure out some way of asking her subtly though" he admitted.

"No you won't," she corrected him, once again looking ahead, "as always, you will eventually give up and say it in the most blunt, straight-forward way as possible."

"Hey I don't do that!" Netherlands said defiantly.

"Yes you do. You do it all the time."

"Okay, maybe I do. But this time is different. I will honestly try my best to be subtle."

"Whatever you say," she laughed.

They both came to a stop. Ahead of them they could see Seychelles, sitting on the trunk of a fallen tree, away from the rest of the crowd of people on the beach. She was swinging her legs, her bright eyes looking into the blue sky. She hadn't noticed the two yet, still sat waiting for their arrival. Netherlands took a deep breath, looking down at his sister again. She was still smiling. Her hands shook slightly and she looked slightly nervous. He put his arm around her shoulders giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"We can arrange to meet her another time if you don't feel ready to talk about it yet," he told her.

"No," Belgium replied simply, "I have to. It's now or never I suppose."

Netherlands smiled at her strong words. She seemed so delicate sometimes but she really was very strong and could care for herself. She knew when things were right and wouldn't ever let a good opportunity pass her by. He admired that about her, and cared for her. He knew that if this hurt her, she wouldn't be the same again. Not for years to come at least. That's why he would do everything in his power to help her with this. He had to.

They made their way towards her, Netherlands' arm still wrapped securely around Belgium's shoulders. Seychelles looked at them, her smile immediately growing larger at the sight of the two. Netherlands could feel Belgium begin to shake in his grip. He once again gave her a reassuring squeeze as Seychelles hopped off the tree and made toward them, reading to greet her guests.


	4. Chapter 4

I finished it!

**Netherlands' POV**

So far the conversation was going well. Belgium and Netherlands had begun to subtly flirt with Seychelles, watching her carefully to see her reaction to it all. Netherlands had noted that whenever he flirted with her she would act strange and move a little bit away from him. He also noted that she seemed to not be so bothered about Belgium flirting with her. Whenever his sister would say something flirtatious to her she would giggle nervously, a slight blush appearing on her face. Seychelles would also look away, he noticed, avoiding eye contact with Belgium. It was painfully obvious how Seychelles felt about Belgium now, and it was irritating him. He just really wanted to get to the point and ask her, yet at the same time, it could mess everything up. It was a risk he had to take, he decided, knowing that it was all for the sake of his sister.

"Seychelles?" he asked, interrupting her small conversation with Belgium.

"Yes?" she asked him, turning to face him.

"You have to swear you will answer this question honestly," he said to her, giving up with his original plan of being so subtle about it.

"Of course," she said, curious as to what he was going to ask her.

"Do you have a crush on my sister?"

Her expression changed at those few words. She no longer looked confused but shocked. Slowly a dusty pink blush spread across her face and she turned away, looking at her feet. Netherlands gave her a moment. He didn't want to push her to answer too soon. After a few minutes had passed, and as Netherlands was getting impatient, she finally spoke up.

"Yes," she said truthfully, her eyes still fixed to the sand beneath their feet.

Netherlands smiled. Belgium looked at him and he nodded, letting her know that she should confess too.

"Hey Seychelles. You shouldn't be embarrassed. Honestly... I like you too" Belgium told her, finally getting it off of her chest.

Seychelles looked at her in disbelief. Did she hear that right? Was this a dream? Was she even being serious?

"Listen, if you want to be my girlfriend then it's okay. I like you too. The only thing is the age difference. We will have to keep it a secret just now until you are old enough that it isn't strange. What do you say?" Belgium asked her, a warm smile on her face as she held out her hand toward the younger nation.

Seychelles didn't say anything. She didn't have to. A bright smile formed on her face and she took Belgium's hand. They entwined their fingers and Belgium kissed her forehead. Netherlands smiled again. He was glad that his sister was happy now, happy with her new found love. Now all he had to do, was to keep the secret safe, for the sake of the couple.


End file.
